A display device comprises an array substrate, which has TFTs disposed thereon. The TFT comprises a gate electrode, a gate insulation layer, an active layer, a source electrode and a drain electrode. As polysilicon has high electron mobility, the active layer of the TFT is mainly formed of polysilicon such that the TFT has a fast response speed.